


he's dreaming

by orphan_account



Series: march fics [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: kim jongdae meets a boy in his dreams who appears everyday until a line of numbers appear on his arm.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my soulmate au: your soulmate can be anywhere: they could be next door or halfway across the world. you meet them in your dreams every night until one day, the coordinates of their location appear on your arm. the dreams stop occurring and your soulmate should be at that city. 
> 
> i came up with this while staring at a globe very intensely today.
> 
> if someone complains about the fact that minseok should've been at 37.5665° s, 126.9780° w (if you dug straight down in seoul), i will actually fight you. i used 34.0522° n, 118.2437° w because i will not let my biaswrecker live in the middle of the pacific ocean.

"you're going halfway across the world to meet someone you met in a dream?"

kim jongdae was waiting for minseok after a ten hour flight from incheon to la. his friend,  ~~pork egg roll~~ park chanyeol, gave him three hundred reasons on why leaving seoul was a bad idea. chanyeol cried when he left.

"correction: i _am_  halfway across the world to meet my soulmate."

"park chanyeol is not okay with letting his friend go to america alone!!!" he screamed into jongdae's ear.

"kim jongdae is already in america, despite what his friend says!!!" he screamed back at the phone.

"look. just stay safe and don't break anything. i want my fellow homiesexual to come back in one piece." jongdae ended the call before junmyeon could baby him even more.

 

_34.0522° north, 118.2437° west._

_los angeles, california._

 

* * *

 

he's only ever gone to california once for a rock concert. the dreams stopped three weeks ago. in their last dream, they shared an ice cream when suddenly, minseok asked if jongdae was real when they laid together at a park. he never remembered the places they visited at night. 

like magic, kim jongdae found a string of numbers on his arm when he woke up. he couldn't stand not seeing minseok. he's known the other boy since he was small. twelve years later, at the age of twenty-one, he can finally meet "dream boy" minseok. the day after the numbers appeared, he noticed the degree signs and looked up the coordinates for the world's largest cities. it took him fifteen seconds to find the sunny american city.

he checked into the hotel he would stay at for a night. afterwards, he would live with minseok for two months in his dorm. when he woke up, he left the airport to explore the city. he stopped at a coffee shop, and a certain blonde man started running towards jongdae, and wrapped his arms around his neck.

 

"found ya," he said.

 

* * *

 

 

after sitting down at a table, and eating some breakfast, he left the café with minseok, as he pointed out all the shops and parks they visited in their dreams. at his apartment, jongdae picked up a baby blue camera. 

"look through it, if you want."

he scrolled through the gallery and found photos of them together at night. perhaps the dreams were real...

after sending photos of them together to chanyeol, he got a message from baekhyun, saying that chanyeol fainted when he saw the pictures.

that night, they laid on minseok's bed together. 

"can't believe it took us twelve years to exchange phone numbers."

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you like this concept! if you wish, you can use it as long as you sorta credit me somehow? i'm not very good at linking other users...
> 
> also i wrote this blasting my first and last by nct dream, which gave me the idea for this fic.


End file.
